Piano Keys
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: For AHS: Freak Show. Evette was not really sure what to expect, but now she was here in front of the stage she was curious as to what she would see, and excited for the show to come. She especially wanted to see the Lobster Boy and see if he was as handsome as he was depicted to be in his likeness...


**A/N: This is so unrealistic but hopefully it's not too OOC. I love Jimmy, and I like Dandy so that's why I wanted to write this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, just a fan of the show.**

"Evette, come quickly!" Evette sighed as she heard the soft voice of her employer, Gloria Mott, calling to her from a distance. She was in the middle of sweeping up some broken glass in the dining room. The glass had been shattered just a short while ago, because Dandy Mott – Gloria's only son and heir to the Mott fortune – had one of his infamous temper tantrums. Evette was always being interrupted while working because of Dandy and his ever changing whims. She had lived in the Mott's palatial home since she was sixteen and mansion her grandma passed away. Evette's grandma had worked for the Motts as a cook, and Gloria had been extremely fond of her. So when Evette's grandma had passed away, Gloria had offered Evette a room at the Mott and a job as a housemaid although she was not often able to do her duties since Dandy kept her busy, demanding most of her time.

"You go along now, I'll take over here," Dora took the dustpan and brush from Evette and smiled kindly at her. "Otherwise that foolish boy might come in here hollering for you and I just can't stand to see him right now. There's something not right in his head..." She shook her head slowly as she continued sweeping, muttering something about Dandy that Evette knew was negative although she could not quite make out what Dora was saying.

"Alright, thanks Dora," Evette smiled as she stood up and smoothed out her maid's uniform with her hands before she hurried out of the dining room.

Gloria was standing in the spacious entrance hall dressed to impress, a vision in red with a matching hat gently resting on top of her carefully styled hair. "Ah, there you are. Evette, I need you to go and change into something pretty. We're going to the freak show tonight. In half an hour, to be precise. It's going to be a wonderful surprise for Dandy, just the thing my darling boy needs to cheer him up from his gloomy mood. I bought out all the tickets to the evening show, so we won't have to be bothered by any townsfolk. You know how much it irritates Dandy when places are too crowded..."

Evette politely protested despite knowing it would be of no use. "I'm supposed to be tidying up the playroom, Miss Gloria. Then I've got to air out the guest bedrooms and I-"

Gloria interrupted Evette with an airy wave of her hand. "Oh, don't fret so much, Evette. I'll just ask Dora to tell the other house maids to do it," She smiled then, and continued to talk in a firm tone of voice that brooked no arguments. "Now go and get ready, and be quick about it. I don't want to keep Dandy waiting when it comes to the time we have to leave."

Evette nodded slowly, unhappy that now she could not complete her tasks and the housemaids would hate her even more. They already resented her because they thought she was favoured too much by the Motts and they often had to take on Evette's tasks as well as their own. "Okay, I'll go and change now..." She walked up the spiral staircase and down a few hallways, left, then right, then left again until she reached another staircase and she went up the stairs and kept walking until she finally reached her room. When Evette had first come to live at the Mott home she had kept getting lost but now three years had passed and she knew her way around the mansion like she knew the back of her hand. Evette picked out a pale pink dress from her closet and changed out of her uniform. She let her wavy black hair down from the tight bun it had been pinned into and tied a pink ribbon tightly around her hair with a neat bow. Then she put on a touch of red lipstick and she was ready to go.

She heard someone banging on her door and went to go and turn the lock. When she opened the door she saw Dandy, who looked dashing in his smart light blue suit and his hair was as usual swept back with a neat side parting and his signature look of two small locks of hair that lay in flat curls against his forehead. He frowned at her, his icy blue eyes piercing into her own soft brown eyes. "Why was the door locked?" Dandy demanded to know. "I hate it when you do that. It's _my_ mansion, I should have access to all the rooms at all times," He snapped. "And mother is being dreadfully annoying tonight. She keeps talking about a surprise but she won't tell me what it is!" Dandy exclaimed, and stomped his foot on the ground as his hands clenched up into fists. "So you tell me, right now Evette. What is she talking about? And don't you dare lie to me. I'll know if you do, you're a terrible liar."

"Dandy, I think you'll have a good time there," Evette replied, taking a cautious step back. Dandy was a very intense person with ever-changing moods and he made her feel nervous at times, and on a few rare occasions she had even felt scared of him. Since Gloria wanted it to a be a surprise, Evette did not want to spoil the surprise but at the same time she had to give Dandy some information otherwise he would work himself up into a fit of temper. "It's a new attraction in town, that's all I can tell you.''

"Oh, is that so?" To Evette's relief, his tense posture relaxed and the frown fell from his place to be replaced by a thoughtful look. "Anything has to be better than being stuck here tonight I suppose. If I get bored, I'll blame you and mother though. Now hurry up, mother says we have to leave now to be in time for my surprise," Dandy grabbed hold of Evette's hand and pulled her along with him, back down the stairs and through all the different hallways and finally down the grand spiral staircase where his mother was waiting for them in the hallway. Dandy had walked fast all the way, and Evette had found it hard to keep up with his long strides. "We're here now, mother," Dandy announced. "What's my surprise?"

"Darling, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Gloria looked mildly exasperated. "Now come along, unless you want to miss out on seeing your surprise." She strode out of the house, Dandy by her side and Evette reluctantly trailing behind them. Evette sat in the back of the car with Dandy, who spent the journey in a sullen silence, glaring fiercely at his mother because he was angry she was the one in the driving seat and not him. After passing through town they came up to a sign on which was printed in black letters, **Fraülein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities**. Lights of different colours lit up the dark night, highlighting the big top and the other smaller tents and caravans around it sprawled around the extensive grounds. There was a brightly lit Ferris wheel in the distance. After Gloria parked the car, she walked up to the ominous looking entrance of the big top with Dandy and Evette. On the way up to the big top, they all stared at the brightly coloured painted banners which held likenesses and names of all the performers. Dandy appeared to pay particular attention to the banner with The Siamese Sisters. All the banners were interesting to look at but Evette kept glancing back at the banner of the Lobster Boy.

Once they were inside the big top, the darkness of the night faded away with the lighting that bathed the seats in a pale glow. Dandy made a lot of fuss about where he was going to sit. This meant that Gloria and Evette had to keep moving around all the empty rows of wooden seats until he found a view of the stage he liked. Dandy sat between his mother and Evette but then he made his mother move so he could take her seat. "Yes, I like this seat best, I think..."

Evette was not really sure what to expect, but now she was here in front of the stage she was curious as to what she would see, and excited for the show to come. She especially wanted to see the Lobster Boy and see if he was as handsome as he was depicted to be in his likeness.. Gloria had to placate Dandy when he got impatient and loudly demanded to know when the freaks were going to be shown. However, a quiet hush fell over the small audience of three when the curtains parted and the show actually began. First came the majestic Bearded Lady, who introduced some of the other performers, a spotlight shining on each of them as she announced their name.

When Evette finally saw the Lobster Boy she saw that the likeness had done him justice. He had tousled dark brown hair which curled down softly at the front slightly but it seemed natural unlike Dandy's curls which she knew were set in place with rollers. He had a playful smile on his face and warm beautiful brown eyes that shined brightly as the spotlight fell upon him. And Evette was fascinated by his strange looking hands, his fingers forever split apart and fused together. His hands looked strong, and she wondered what they would feel like if she touched them. Yet she also felt ashamed of herself for her reaction to his hands. She thought about how she would feel if she was in his shoes and people were constantly staring at her, and she knew she would not like it. Evette was no stranger to discrimination simply because of the colour of her skin, and she knew that people like the Lobster Boy were discriminated against because of their uniqueness when compared to the average human being.

Next to her, Dandy appeared to be just as captivated as Evette was by the show, and he leaned forward in his chair when the spotlight fell on The Siamese Sisters. The twin on the right seemed unsure of herself and it did not look like she wanted to be there at all, but the other twin showed off a sunny smile and seemed to be in a happy mood. They were very pretty young women, and Evette did not think they would be much older than her. Like the Lobster Boy, they had a youthful appearance. The finale of the show was a singing performance by a blond with a striking appearance. It was Fraülein Elsa herself, with all the performers around her and some accompanying her singing with musical instruments. Fraülein Elsa was wearing a tailored blue suit, and her make up was very noticeable, consisting of garish blue eyeshadow and overly rouged cheeks. Amazon Eve, a beautiful woman and the tallest one Evette had ever seen before, was moving her fingers fluidly over the keys of the piano. The Illustrated Seal was playing the drums passionately. The lovely, doll like Indian princess Ma Petite was playing on a small violin that had likely been specially handmade for her.

When the show ended, Evette was the first one up on her feet, clapping her hands and cheering for the performance. Although she had been dragged to the show, she had ended up really enjoying herself and she thought the show was amazing. To her surprise, Dandy also stood up and clapped although she suspected it had more to do with his dark nature which would be attracted to a show with such unusual performers and his interest in the twins then a genuine enjoyment of the show simply for the sake of the performances. Gloria did not seem impressed with the show, and she rose languidly from her seat and made to walk away, only stopping when Dandy ran off, determined to talk to a performer. Evette had gone along with Dandy, hoping for the chance to see the Lobster Boy again.

So Evette was delighted when Dandy approached the Lobster Boy himself. She longed to know his real name, and when he introduced himself to them as Jimmy Darling, Evette thought it was a name that suited him well. She was shocked when Dandy offered to buy the twins, and she could see straight away it was not going to be taken well by the band of performers. Fraülein Elsa took great offence at the offer, and so did the twins. Gloria had tried to offer a higher amount of money hoping she could change their minds, but they were not interested and plainly told her so. Infuriated, Gloria had scathingly insulted Fraülein Elsa's singing skills before leaving with Dandy and Evette in tow. Evette had looked back as she left, and hoped that Jimmy did not have a bad impression of her because of the Mott's scandalous offer.

Once they were home, Evette ran a scented bubble bath for Gloria who was stressed out after the trying journey home with Dandy screaming at her that she was a bad mother who never gave him what he really wanted. Dandy was furious that he had not been able to acquire the twins, and so he had taken it out on Gloria. He had not cared when his mother had started to cry back at the mansion because of his cruel words and Dora had comforted her while she soundly scolded Dandy. Dandy had stormed off to his playroom after telling Dora he hated her and he had insisted Evette go along with him. It was late at night, and all Evette wanted to do was get some sleep but instead she had to play games with Dandy. They used puppets to act through a scene from The King And I. Dandy kept making Evette repeat her lines from the very beginning of the scene whenever she forget a line or he was not pleased with the way she had delivered her speech. Evette was relieved when Dandy decided he had enough of playing with the puppets and he wanted to go to sleep. Usually his mother tucked him in at night, but she had gone to bed straight after her relaxing bath so it had fallen on Evette to tuck him in. Dandy had not let her leave until she gave him a kiss on the cheek as she said goodnight, just like his own mother would do. When Evette was finally able to wearily climb into bed, she fell asleep while thinking about Jimmy and wondering when she would see him again.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
